The overall aims of the proposed Einstein Center for Human Embryonic Stem Cell Research will be to advance knowledge of the fundamental biology of human embryonic stem cells (hESCs) and to create an institutional infrastructure that will facilitate access to hESC-related technologies by the scientific community at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine and its affiliated institutions. To achieve these goals, a central cell culture core facility that will provide undifferentiated hESCs to investigators, periodic quality control services for hESCs and reagents, and training for faculty, post-docs and students will be established. An administrative core will help administer the grant and will coordinate the workshop, seminar series and other training activities that will be provided by the Center. Four pilot projects each addressing an important fundamental biological question will be the initial users of the facility. Project 1 will examine DNA methylation and epimutation in hESCs. Project 2 will characterize the role of CDKS and CDKiS in the control of growth and differentiation of hESCs. Project 3 will look at DNA replication and nuclear localization in hESCs and Project 4 will analyze genetic networks in hESCs. The hESC lines that we propose to use in this application are WA01, WA09 and UC06. [unreadable] [unreadable]